One Song
by TropicalPug
Summary: A series of oneshots involving Beast Boy x Raven (BBRae), all based on songs. Will have some language in chapters that not everyone appreciates. Mentions of other characters, but will focus on Beast Boy and Raven.
1. We & Us

For the sake of reminiscing when I had to do this in the past, I will include that I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters mentioned in the following one shot.

This whole story is a multichapter of oneshots based on song prompts. This one is _We & Us_ by Moira Del Torre

* * *

The summer air was warm, a slight breeze that tickled the senses in all the right ways drifted through over the ocean. The city behind was eerily quiet and still in the almost silence, only an occasional sound of someone's car as they neared the shore. The only lights that came from the city were that of headlights belonging to cars traveling home to their loved ones, the only real sound to hear, the ocean crashing on the shore and the breath of those near. A couple lay side by side on a soft blue blanket on the top of Titans Tower, basking in the strange serenity about.

The electricity that normally ran through the city had been broken by the events of the day. The moment the danger was gone, crews set to work on repairing it. It was estimated that by around 4am, it would all be functioning again so people could go about their day in as normal fashion as one could when they lived in Jump City. The far reaches of the city had lights clicked on, though they were too far away to obscure anything all the way by the ocean.

"That's Orion's Belt. Do you see that one?" A gray finger pointed to a line of stars in the sky, trying to draw the simple shape for the man lying beside her on the blanket to see.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was soft, carrying a tone of worry.

"You can't see the stars as well from here with all the city lights on. This is our chance to see them without having to leave the Tower. Do you see it?" The question was easily evaded.

Raven's arm remained reached toward the sky while Beast Boy shifted to have a hand propping up his head, body facing her. He clearly was not looking at the stars, rather staring straight at the woman, yet Raven persisted. Everyone else was sound asleep in the Tower below them. This was when they had their chance to do stuff together. When everyone was asleep. Whether that was leaving and doing something, or staying in and doing other things, this was their time. There was a constant fear from Raven about what would happen if the others found out about the two of them. Saw them getting along like this. What tensions it would cause in the group, what sort of dynamics would be ruined. What assumptions might be made. Some days she thought that they all knew based on their behaviors, other days she couldn't be certain. Today felt like a day they all knew, based on the way Beast Boy was made to chase after her earlier.

"If you _look_, you can also see Orion, and following here, you can see his dogs." Even though he wasn't looking, her finger still followed the trail of stars, making out the shapes she knew to be there. "The brightest star up there, the North Star, is part of it. Do you see it?"

"Raven, are you okay? You haven't said anything about today at all." The concern was clear in the male's tone, and a quick glance at his creased brow also confirmed it, but the question was ignored.

"To the left of Orion is the Gemini constellation. Right," her gaze shifted and her hand moved to draw the shape hidden among the glimmering lights. "here."

"Rae, it's okay to not be okay."

"Above his head is Auriga. The charioteer. _Look_." A sort of demanding followed the final word, but the efforts were clearly ignored as the man made no move to actually turn and face the stars again.

"Raven."

"On the upper right, right here, is Taurus. You can't see them if you don't look, Beast Boy."

"I don't want to look at the stars, Raven. I want to make sure you're okay. Talk to me. You'd be worried if it had happened to me instead of you." Ugh. The flawless logic struck again.

A heavy sigh was followed by the lowering of her arm as violet eyes met emerald ones of worry. The day had consisted of, once again, her nearly dying. It seemed to be becoming a norm of sorts, that one of them would be in nearly grave danger any time some villain struck. Last time had been Robin, with Starfire doting on him until he had insisted enough times that he was okay and didn't need the attention. Starfire once again took the reins of worry this time by insistently asking what she could do to help and make things better when they had arrived home today, followed by halfhearted offers from Robin and Cyborg as well who seemed too nervous about getting too close. Their offers were met with a firm decline as Raven excused herself to her room.

"The power is gonna come back on at any moment. We won't be able to see the stars anymore when they're back on." As if by cue another section of lights in the city clicked on, indicating their fleeting time.

"You screamed at Starfire for offering to help you, and ran away to your room." Okay, maybe it hadn't been as calm of a situation as Raven had thought it was. "She's worried. We all are."

"It happens all the time. One of us always has something happen. It's not as big of a deal as you're all making it out to be." A nonchalant wave of her hand was given and another constellation was drawn, though not voiced. He didn't care about the stars.

"It's still bad every time it happens though. What if it ends up being the last time we get to see one of us? That stuff stays in your head. I remember every single time I've almost died and it terrifies me every time."

"Yeah, well I'm not you," she snapped while pulling her hand down from the sky. A shaky sigh was given. "I don't deal with things by talking it out."

Pushing herself up to a seated position, Raven leaned back on her hands while her eyes once more went up to the sky. Beast Boy remained where he was, eyes fixed on the woman beside him.

"You're okay, right?" She finally asked.

"This isn't about me. We're all worried - " he began, but was cut off.

"_You _are okay, right?" The words were spoken louder, to emphasize the point, though her gaze remained fixed up at the sky.

"Umm... Yeah. I'm fine. _You're _the one who almost -"

"Then I'm okay. I'm fine. As long as you're okay, as long as I still have my you, I'm okay."

"Your me?"

"I said what I said, Beast Boy." Now her head turned to look at the male, at the same time a hum could be heard and the buildings near the Tower lit up with now restored electricity running through them. The Tower followed seconds after, the sound of everything powering back up beneath the two of them aided the moment. "I love you. As long as you're okay, and here with me, I'll be fine."

To hide the color now filling her face, Raven turned away, now facing toward Jump City with her legs crossing in front of her. It was once more alive, now the same sight she normally saw, save for the street lights flashing red and waiting to be reset on their normal routine.

Pink brushed over the cheeks of the green man, and a feeling of excitement ran through his body, as though the electricity that was now flowing through the building again was also flowing within him. In a friendly way, with the group the words had been spoken many times and very casually, but as the two of them it had only ever been said by himself. Yet here Raven was saying it as if it was the easiest thing to say. So natural. When he had admitted it out loud the first time, there was so much stuttering and nervousness. The grace and ease in which Raven could deliver the three words that meant the most was almost something to be envied.

Even if no one knew the two of them were together, they knew. And that was enough for the both of them. No one else needed to know. Moments like this were their private bliss. Maybe someday the others could know, but for now... It was just them.

Sitting up as smoothly as he could (which was to say not at all, and Raven could tell without even turning to look) Beast Boy pushed himself to his knees, and waddled to behind Raven. His arms wrapped around her and his face came to rest on the back of her neck.

"I love you, too, Raven. I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

A/N: Feedback is great! I'd love it if you guys left comments on this to let me know how good or bad I'm doing, as long as it's in a constructive manner. Haven't done any writing in a good minute so I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things.

Also, if you like this idea of using song prompts, I'm actually doing this with Supernova. Iris (get rid of the space between the . and I, for some reason it omits her name if i put it altogether) who is writing Robin x Starfire with her own take on the prompts that comes out beautifully. Her fic is also called One Song. Definitely check her out :)


	2. Fuck It

This story is prompted from the song _Fuck It _by BoTalks. Give it a listen. If language bothers you, be warned that there are a few swear words and also I like swear words and will probably use them in future chapters without a warning like this up top.

* * *

"I just got all my stuff here, so it's messy," she warned as she slid the key into the lock and turned it. True to her word, the apartment was revealed to be quite a mess when the door swung open. Boxes were strewn everywhere, some things taken out and placed on the floor near the boxes, but nothing seemed to be put into its rightful place. Not even the couch seemed sure, as it sat dead center of the apartment facing down a hallway that led to a bedroom, bathroom, and spare room.

"Fancy place, Rae," the man chortled as he looked about. A solved Rubik's cube was snatched up from its place in a box and Beast Boy landed on the couch. Within seconds the colors were a disarray and he set himself to the task of trying to fix it again.

"What? I was gonna unpack today and then you wanted to visit. A nonchalant shrug was given as Raven slumped on the couch beside him. "So, I'll unpack tomorrow... probably... At some point everything will be where it needs to be and all will be well."

It had been a short while since the two of them got to physically be in each other's company. Raven had moved out of Jump City, pursed some education, moved back, left again to visit other places that she could not be visited in, and now here she was. Moving back into Jump City again. Hopefully to stay this time. Moving to places in the city wasn't the worst. Moving to different cities and dimensions? That was difficult. All her boxes were brought to the apartment from a storage unit where it had been resting for at least a year, yesterday. After lugging them around to sort what should go in which room, she had been too tired to unpack except for bedding and some clothing into the closet. After getting the mattress off the floor and on a bed frame, she passed out in a dead sleep. That next morning had consisted of Raven opening up boxes and pretending like she was going to find places to put stuff, but a text from Beast Boy who had finally responded changed those plans as he was invited to come over and bask in the underwhelming amount of work she had put into her return.

"I can help you out with unpacking if you want. I've got nothing else going on today," he offered as the colors got more and more mixed up, rather than being solved in any way.

"Maybe... If I get to that point of boredom, I'll have you help me out."

"You and I both know you could unpack all these boxes without even leaving this couch, though," he pointed out without looking up. "Hell, after where you've been for the past year, you could probably do it with your eyes closed. You don't have to keep doing things the human way, you know. There's no one here that would care in the slightest."

He had a point. After being around "normal" people for so long, it felt strange to want to use her abilities to be able to do mundane tasks, though. Other dimensions encouraged it, but this wasn't there. When Raven was a part of the Teen Titans, it didn't matter if she never did things a human way. After living among them for three years, did she forget who she was?

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it eventually. Just been around people for too long. Didn't even think about doing it." That was definitely going to cut down the time it took to fully move into the place.

"It's because you dated that guy for so long and never told him that you were a half demon with bad ass powers. I don't know why you never tell anyone. You've always had the coolest powers, probably even more so after wherever you just were." Beast Boy's subtle adoration did not go unnoticed.

"How's Terra?" The topic was changed, for lack of wanting to discuss it. Much to Raven's vexation, Beast Boy had kindled a relationship with Terra, that seemed to have grown to a full flame. Even though she didn't remember betraying them, working for Slade or anything about the Titans whatsoever, Raven still held that over her. Her sacrifice be damned, Raven was still pissed after all this time. Beast Boy seemed happy though, so she tried to go easy on the traitor. "Haven't heard about her in a minute for some reason."

Beast Boy stopped fiddling with the unsolved Rubik's cube with his eyes growing wide and a sort of emptiness filling his body. He had forgotten the news hadn't been shared with Raven yet. A few moments of silence were taken.

"We uh... we broke up. She decided that other people were better," he replied carefully while glancing down at the mix of colors, but daring not move. Raven froze and it felt like anything that might have been moving in the room did as well. Even the flow of air that had once been able to be heard moving through the vent, and the hum of the refrigerator stopped. You would have been able to hear a pin drop in the carpeted room down the hall. Slowly she turned her head to stare at the green man.

"What do you mean, _other people were better_?" The question was asked slowly, an almost dangerous edge seeping into her tone. Beast Boy had to take a breath before he could explain.

"I walked into our apartment and she had some other guy in there. Which had apparently been happening for months."

"I'll kick her ass." The words were so immediate even Raven was a little surprised by what she had said, but she was serious, already bringing herself to her feet.

"No, Rae don't do that," he begged, trying to catch the half demon as she stood, but narrowly missed her hand and had to watch as she began pacing the floor. A few boxes had fallen over and the contents spilled, though they hovered above the ground from the bout of anger.

"Who does she think she is? That's one of the worst things you can do to a person." A pause to once again stare at him, rage clear in her eyes. "Where is she?"

"Seriously, it's fine. It happened a few months ago. She had been trying to justify it-"

"You can't justify something like that," she cut him off. More boxes fell, one's contents hitting the ground with a loud clatter. "That's inexcusable. Why the fuck is this the first I'm hearing about it? Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"Yeah, I know. She said she was exploring herself or some shit and that she had every right to do so." Now as he was saying it out loud to his friend, it sounded more and more ridiculous and the anger from the time could be felt bubbling back up in his stomach. "I didn't want you to be like this, when I was upset about it. She would be dead by now if we had egged each other on." A moment of silence and clenched teeth was followed by a heavy sigh from Raven while everything was set back into their cardboard containers. He had a valid point. She wouldn't have lasted a day with the both of them being upset about it.

"Maybe if you two weren't in a committed relationship she would have a right to do so. It's been what, almost two years? And she just wanted to throw that all away?" The pacing began again as Raven's nails digged into her palms to avoid breaking any of her belongings. She had experienced that herself with a relationship after only three months and that almost ended in a murder. If it had happened after being together for that long? She didn't let her mind go there.

"Well she didn't _want_ to, she thought it was fine for some god damned reason, but I was thinking about ending it anyway." The pacing stopped and all the anger in Raven's face changed to a look of confusion. The sound of the air flow resumed and the hum of the refrigerator came back as she stared at him in bewilderment.

"What? End it after almost two years of me getting texts about how much you care about her and she might be the one?" He had been extremely annoying about it and the last thing she wanted to hear about after her breakup of a longer more healthy relationship, but she was glad to see him so happy about his whole situation, which was the only reason she didn't tell him to shut up about it.

"Yeah, there was a lot going on and I didn't appreciate it all, and then that all happened. Besides, I realized something about a month before I found out all this was going on."

"What's that?"

Beast Boy took a breath to speak, then stopped. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe this would end badly. No... Another breath was taken and the Rubik's cube set on the floor as he avoided eye contact. Saying it now would definitely be a bad idea. What else could he say? His eyes raised and caught her violet ones before… _Fuck it. _"I don't want to just be your friend, Raven."

Oh, not this. Anything but this. All emotions that were evident on her face vanished as she just stared at him blankly. "We broke up years ago -" she began, but was cut off.

"And I've still been in love with you ever since. None of my relationships, not even the one with Terra, felt the same. The one with you just felt so right and I want that again." Turning his body so he was sitting cross legged on the couch, he faced her as she sat down and avoided eye contact, making sure to keep at least one cushion's worth of distance between the two of them.

"Beast Boy - "

"Tell me that you don't," he challenged. "Tell me you don't still love me and I'll back off and we can forget this ever happened."

She wouldn't though, and he knew that. Lying was the one thing Raven wouldn't ever do. Being in the Teen Titans group had made them close before exploring what a relationship together would be like, and even still when that relationship was over. That whole group had grown to be her best friends, but it was different with Beast Boy.

Raven met guys and girls alike for years after they broke up. None of the relationships lasted as long. They all felt like they were missing something and she would drive herself insane trying to decipher what. The longest was with (not counting the three years with Beast Boy) a little over a year with someone human. Her last relationship. A librarian and poetry major graduate student. They had a lot of things in common, but ultimately Raven found it difficult to relate to him in terms of anything except their love for knowledge. She hadn't even been able to be honest about who she was with him, for fear he'd freak out and expose her while she was trying to live a life as a normal person. He had said he loved her, but she never said it back. In fact, she had never said it romantically since the relationship with Beast Boy. No other relationship after was ever as nice or safe feeling.

There was always a constant need to change who she was and what she was for anyone she dated, but the years she dated Beast Boy and the years she was just friends with Beast Boy were the years that changed her for the better. Once her teenage years were over, she found herself not being so serious all the time. Not everything had to be so gloomy. Sometimes she wore bright pink just because it felt like a nice color now. The world didn't have to be dark all the time just because her mother was dead and her father was a crazy demon, and Beast Boy was the one who showed her that. All her powers could be easily controlled, even with positive emotions, something she never thought would happen.

The relationship with each other, had been each party's first. The mechanics of how everything was supposed to go was lost on them. All they had to rely on was what they saw on TV and read in romance novels (which they now knew was absolutely not how it went at all). Which made a break up necessary, at least in the mind of Raven. They had thought they were in love, but how were they to really know what that meant when their lives consisted of being around each other all the time and never even meeting other people? Beast Boy had been convinced this was it. It was the real thing, but Raven had a nagging feeling that it was because it was convenient and they were just fooling themselves. So, a break up took place, just so the chance to explore other options and see if it was real, could be decided. It had been 6 years since then.

The Teen Titans stayed together for a year after their relationship ended, but their break up wasn't the reason for the team fragmentation. At that point in time, everyone just felt ready for different things. Cyborg went to recruit and teach about her life and justice. Robin followed the footsteps of his hero, Batman, and went to be a solo hero (though the solo thing only lasted about a week before Starfire joined him.) Beast Boy and Raven tried to experience normal lives, but such a thing was difficult when you were green, so Beast Boy mostly spent time with Raven and helping Cyborg. Occasionally when someone could overlook the fact that he was green, his time would be spent with someone in a relationship as well. Raven managed to get into a University, experience how awful education was, and get a degree in nothing useful in three years as opposed to the normal four. Afterwards, she spent time searching dimensions in hunt for different forms of mental stimulation that didn't require unnecessary busywork and all-nighters for a good letter on a paper that absolutely no one cared about.

The years living among the humans were the most unbearable for Raven. The only solace during that time was when Beast Boy would come visit and make fun of her for _wanting _to go to school.

"You should go." The words were spoken after a period of silence. Violet eyes stayed trained down and refused to look at the man beside her. She had dreamed of this conversation happening. Dreamed of getting to have another relationship with him. So why was she treating him like this? Where was the joy? Where was the excitement? Why was she filled with such dread?

"Raven, please. I know we've both changed since we were teenagers, but you're still Raven. You're still you. I've gotten to watch you become who you are and I fall more and more in love with you as I watch you discover yourself."

The moment that was said, a pit of darkness opened on the floor in front of the woman, and without so much as a word, she stood and vanished into it, leaving Beast Boy on the couch, gawking at what had just occurred. Here he was, pouring his heart out, and all Raven did was run away. Albeit in a pretty cool manner, still running away. She had literally just _noped _herself out of the situation.

"God damn it!" He groaned into the emptiness as he fell backward and let himself slump over the arm rest behind him.

It wasn't until the next day that Raven returned to the apartment, figuring that would have given him enough time if he was waiting, to get bored and leave. What Raven did not expect, was to walk into the apartment and find that the piles of boxes were gone. There was a new pile of broken down boxes in the middle of what was now the living room, and it looked as though everything in the front rooms were unpacked. Not the bedroom, but the kitchen and living room were now full of things instead of boxes. Even the TV that would barely get used was set up and ready to go as soon as the pile of cardboard was removed from in front of it.

Before she could even be upset about the fact that she didn't know where anything was, her eyes fell to a paper on the now put together table at the side of the room. Filled out in the handwriting of Beast Boy.

_I realize I was a bit too much. You only just moved back and I shouldn't have thrown something like that at you. I'm sorry. I unpacked the boxes for you, hopefully you found the list about what I put where. It's on the fridge. You have a lot less stuff than I thought you did. You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that with everything I said. Please call me. Let me know you're okay._

As if on cue, her phone buzzed from its place in her pocket. A text message from... Starfire. There was a strange mixture of relief and disappointment as the name showed on the screen now in Raven's hand. The message entailed Starfire's excitement that she was now back on Earth, followed by multiple other messages trying to arrange a day they could hold a get together with the whole group to catch up with one another, and even an invitation to leave Earth again, but for another planet rather than another dimension. A quick reply was sent off before Raven began inspecting the apartment to see if everything really had been taken care of.

The quick inspection revealed an unpacking and cleaning job nearly identical to when he had helped her move into a place near the University she had attended, which was to say surprisingly flawless. During his teen years he had lived in a pig sty, but since the team had disbanded, he was surprisingly tidy. His own place of residence somehow was always clean every time Raven had visited. True to his word, a diagram of each room was drawn on paper and detailed what was placed where, so she would know.

Taking a seat on the bed in the back room of the apartment, her phone was produced once more. A few more texts from Starfire sat in wait - a mental note was made to get back to those later. Laying back on the bed, the phone was held high above her. The text conversation with Beast Boy was pulled up and a simple message produced.

[TEXT]: I'm alive

Not even ten seconds later, the phone was ringing in her hand with the contact photo of Beast Boy lighting up the screen. Why was he such a fan of speaking over the phone? Texting was more than sufficient. The call was answered after about ten seconds of deliberation.

"Raven? Oh, thank god, I was worried you were gonna run away for a lot longer. Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown all that at you. If you're not ready for that, we don't have to talk about it. We can forget it happened."

"Thanks for unpacking. You're right that I could've done it myself in no time, but I appreciate the help." The phone sat hovering near Raven's face while her eyes scanned over the room of belongings. She had thought it would be a lot more difficult to talk to Beast Boy after all the emotions she felt yesterday, but it was surprisingly easy to fall back into the habit.

"I thought it was gonna take forever to unpack, but you don't own a lot of stuff."

"I definitely could've done it on my own."

"Yeah, but now you don't have to." A sort of proud grin could be detected from his tone. What a dork. "Where did you even go when you disappeared?"

"Azarath. It's kind of like limbo, but different."

"Well considering I know nothing of what limbo's like, I can't imagine it. What were you doing there?" Did she tell him what she was doing in her homeland? Maybe a half truth.

"Meditating." Crying and figuring out her emotions was a more accurate answer, but he didn't need to know that. "Just meditating somewhere that was quiet."

"I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have kept going until you felt the need to run away from your own apartment. Can we forget it happened? I don't wanna lose you. You're my best friend."

"No." The word was out of her mouth before she could even think up an appropriate response. It had happened. It wasn't something that could be erased or forgotten. After speaking with the people she did back in her home dimension, she didn't want to forget it.

"What?"

"Umm... Are... are you at home?"

"What? Yeah, I a-" the line clicked and moments later a circle of darkness appeared in Beast Boy's bedroom, Raven stepping through on to the carpeted floor. Beast Boy was laying on his bed with one arm behind his head and the other holding his phone up to his ear as he was still trying to figure out whether or not the call had actually ended. Sitting up with a look of confusion, the phone was tossed aside.

"What are you-" A gray hand went up and Beast Boy's voice stopped, though his mouth still moved. Then it stopped, then it moved more before he looked up at the woman in even more confusion.

"It's my turn to talk. Scoot over." With a slight nod, the man slid over to create room and with her hand still raised, Raven sat cross legged on the bed facing him.

"First things first, I know you're mildly concerned that I know the coordinates to your bedroom well enough to get a portal to exactly here. Get over it." A sort of _what the hell_ kind of look crossed his face, but still no sound was to be heard from him. "Second, no we cannot forget it happened. It happened. It's in the open now. Life would be bliss if we tried to ignore the things we didn't want to hear. But that's not how it works. I spent a lot of time thinking it over while I was gone and I couldn't come up with one single reason why I wouldn't want to be with you." The expression changed from a sort of concerned confused appearance, to one of relief and joy as he tried to speak and found his voice still absent.

"Except." Once again, his expression changed to that of worry. "I need more time. I can't just jump into a relationship with you immediately. I know I've known you for what feels like forever, and it's technically not _jumping in" _air quotes from her free hand accompanied the words, "a relationship with you, but to just now move back, not even having seen anyone else yet, and be immediately in a relationship feels too abrupt. So. If you are willing to wait until I no longer feel like it's a snap decision, then we can try... In a few weeks."

A look of, _watch what you say, _was given before her hand was lowered.

"...esting, testing 123. Hey it's back!" Were the first words out of Beast Boy's mouth as the hold was expunged and his voice was able to be heard again. "First, I did not know you could do that." A hand pointed at his throat to show his implication of his voice. "That's pretty damn cool. Second, I think he goes by Nightwing now. Third, why the hell do you know my bedroom coordinates, do you creep on me while I sleep?"

"Oh my god, let it go," a groan followed her voice as her eyes rolled in regards to the comment, though a small smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

"Forreal, I'm concerned. I can just set up a live stream or something instead." A teasing grin accompanied the words as Raven reached across and punched his shoulder. "I can get multiple cameras; you can get all the views."

"Oh stop, I don't creep on you while you sleep." A feeling of relief, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders accompanied a lighthearted smile as she listened to the teasing of the green man. "Wait a few weeks. Deal?" Her pinky was extended from a fist and offered toward Beast Boy, who gave a wide grin as he grasped her pinky with his own.

"Deal."

And wait a few weeks he did...not. He did try, he really did. It ended up only being a single week. And it wasn't him who jumped the gun. He had every intention of waiting a few weeks. Few months. Few years. However long she needed. Apparently it wasn't that long.

"Look out! It's behind you!" he blurted urgently.

"I'm _well _aware it's behind me, but these damn fucking things are in front of me!" she retorted immediately and just as urgently.

"Run! Get out of there!"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" The sarcastic remark was met with a pursed lips and a quick hard glare.

"You just gotta..."

"Get your hands out of here!" A swatting motion was made to the green hands that were trying to reach to the game controller in Raven's hands. "Let me die in peace!"

"I can't watch you die on the first level _again_, it's killing me!" He groaned as he dramatically fell back on the futon with his arms spread out. The high intensity music coming from the game came to an abrupt halt and the game over noise played on the TV screen in the room and Raven gave a heavy sigh before setting down the controller and falling back to join the man on the bed.

"Why are video games so much more difficult than I remember? Fuck this."

"To be fair, you were never good at video games," he teased, earning a playful shove from the woman before they both rolled to their side to face on another. Beast Boy's arm moved up to cradle his head and Raven's legs just pulled closer to become more of a ball shape.

"You know what I _was _always good at though?"

The question just earned a quizzical look from the male. "Snarky comments...?"

"Well yeah, but also," a pause was put in her words in order for Raven to scoot closer, her legs straightening and a hand moving to behind his head as she quickly closed the gap between their lips with her own. It lasted only a moment before Beast Boy pulled away.

"Wait a second, Rae," he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. This was definitely against what he wanted to do, but his conscience would never forgive him if he didn't. "What are you doing? You said you needed time."

"And I took time."

"It's been one week."

"Its technically been a lot longer than a week since we were last together."

"You know that's not what I meant. It's been one week since you said you needed time."

"I don't want more time. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that you were right."

A green eyebrow was raised. It wasn't often that Raven ever admitted to him being the one that was correct. "Are you sick? Too much dimensional traveling?"

"No, I'm not sick." Adjusting her position, Raven moved so she was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Expressing her emotions was hard enough as is. Expressing them while staring right at him was damn near impossible. "Beast Boy, I love being your friend. I adore having you in my life, and the times I'm around you are the only times I feel accepted in this world. But it was always you. It was always going to be you that I chose. And you knew that because you know me better than anyone. And it's not fair to either of us for me to try to pretend like there was any other way this was going to end. Please stop looking at me like that, you are legitimately making it so difficult to not punch you in the face right now." She didn't even have to look at him to feel the effects of the grin on his face.

The more she spoke, the more his heart fluttered. Of course he knew. It was more of a matter of her realizing it for herself. The more she spoke, the more smug of a grin he also gained, though, because being told he was right by one of the worlds most stubborn people had an amazing boost on his confidence.

"You're sure you aren't sick? The Raven I know would _never_ admit that I was right." The tone was teasing for the sole purpose to lighten the mood.

"I'm not gonna say it more than once.. Don't get used to it." Her head turned to look further away from him in order to save her own pride that she had dismissed to admit such things, and also to hide the heavy amount of blushing that resulted from her saying such things. A green hand reached over to gently cup her cheek and pull her head the opposite way toward him though, so their foreheads and noses could meet together. His eyes were closed just because he knew how embarrassed she probably was, and her eyes did the same as she shifted to be laying on her side again.

"Thank you. I know you aren't comfortable with emotions like that so it means a lot to me that you said all that. But I swear to god if you die on this level again I'm taking the controller and playing through that section for you because watching you try to get through it hurts my very _soul._"

"You're not touching the fucking controller when it's my turn to play, Beast Boy," she replied in a sweet, yet stern voice that he could only heavily sigh at in defeat.

* * *

A/N: So this is not my favorite writing I've done. It leaves a lot to be desired. A build up to this sort of thing would have made it feel more like how I saw it in my head. Explanations I didn't want to come up with for where Raven went and what it looked like, could have been provided. I hated what I wrote for that so it is not in there. It just feels rushed, but there honestly isn't much I could've done, in my mind, to change what it was. So this is what you get. Fight me 'bout it.

Also, if you want to see some great Robin x Starfire, hit up the profile Supernova. Iris (get rid of the space between the "." and the "I", for some reason it omits her name if I write it out as her actual pen name) as she is writing a story with the same title as me and using the same prompts, but using her own fantastic writing style. We're going to attempt to upload stories every other Sunday until we get bored of this project, but if life happens then life happens. She's pretty bomb, would recommend checking her out. Song choices of what the prompt is for the chapter will alter between her and I.

Edited on 2/21/2020 to include more at the end because way more was to be desired from how I left it originally.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Ooh

To the song: _Ooh _by Jon Bellion

* * *

No one is perfect.

But those small smiles and cheeky smart ass replies he got from Raven always made his heart skip a beat in such a strange way that no one else ever could make it. The sharp words were always a quick response, but they were so fitting to who she was that he couldn't imagine her saying anything different. He could always tell it was meant in sarcastic nature, that her snark wasn't something to be taken seriously. Anyone from the outside wouldn't understand her deadpan humor though, which meant it was something he would get to keep to himself. Just like the tender moments.

Her smiles, her _genuine _smiles just made his heart soar. Her laugh was a sweet tinkling noise that he could listen to all day. Sometimes the laughing happened for good reason (because he was too funny for words and she absolutely should've been laughing at his jokes), sometimes it happened for absolutely dumb things. That one was a different laugh. A more genuine one, seldom heard. Extremely infectious. If it meant he'd get to hear it, he'd let dumb, apparently hilarious, things happen to him all the time. (It wasn't as if he intended to burn his finger on a hot glue gun and catch the paper the finished projects were being put on with the still wet glue stuck to him, thus yanking it out and spilling paper projects all over the floor, but any time she even thought of it or tried to explain the story aloud, she fell into a noiseless laughter that left her gasping for breath.)

Her tears were inevitable as she was still half human. They were something that happened and made his heart ache. The vulnerability that only he got to see made him yearn to be ever closer to her. He wanted to take away any pain she felt and let her only be happy. Happy to be with him, happy with their friends, happy to be alive. Just happy. When she had been unable to save a helpless dog in destruction's path, her tears rained down for days and all he could do was sit there and hold her until she no longer had any tears, or she had to bite down and bear it in front of the others. Some days she just felt sad and the tears spilled down her cheeks for no apparent reason other than she felt sad.

Her eyes glimmered and every time he looked into them, he couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her. They were full of secrets. Secrets of what she had seen, what she knew. They never missed a thing, and they were so easy to get lost in. He would get lost in them forever if he could, the pools of violet. That much eye contact made her easily embarrassed, however, and would result in hiding of her face or playfully punching him to get him to stop staring at her. Perhaps out of some fear that he may figure her out and then the mysterious air about her, and the reason for his intrigue would be gone. That would never happen though. He would always be too excited about getting to know her and learn new things about her.

Her attitude toward everything seemed rather indifferent, like nothing ever mattered, but everything mattered so much. Behind doors and away from watchful eyes, Raven could talk for hours about the things she adored. The books she read, the people she met through them. Her favorite foods, her favorite people, everything she loved. Him. It was always his favorite thing to see.

Perfection was impossible to attain. No one could be perfect. But Raven was pretty damn close in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: This one is super short. I could not think of anything for this one, even though I chose this song. I used to use it to dance to and that's all I could think of while attempting to write stuff. It's barely over 500 words, but it's something. Hopefully the next one will be better? And longer?

Also a quick reminder that Supernova. Iris (get rid of the space between the . and the I, for some reason it won't let me put her actual account name in here) is doing this with RobxStar with all the same song prompts. Would recommend checking her out for sure, she's a fantastic writer :)


	4. I See You

The song for this chapter is _I See You, _Missio

* * *

Jokes were a defense. Hide the pain and they'll never know it's there. They won't worry. That was the mantra Beast Boy lived by. His friends had enough to deal with.

There was no reason to be sad right now. Everything was fine and dandy. They had just defeated a foe and he was a key part of the solution. Everyone was excited about that, but now that the celebration was over, Beast Boy found himself sitting in his room with a feeling of hollow emptiness inside his heart, his stomach, and his very being. A sadness that stayed and wouldn't disappear. He had proven his adequacy and being an integral part of the team time and time again, but he still felt somehow useless. Unimportant.

Sometimes he had to wish that his father hadn't injected him with the serum that temporarily turned him into a West African green monkey to fight off the Sakutia he had contracted as a child. Maybe then he wouldn't have turned green. Maybe that would mean people wouldn't be repulsed by him. Maybe then he wouldn't have to be here. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like this. The days that he felt like this were becoming increasingly more frequent.

Logically he knew he wasn't useless. He knew he was fine and great and life was fine and great, but internally he didn't feel it. Emotionally it was a turmoil that he couldn't share with anyone. He was expected to be the comic relief. The person they turned to when they needed a good laugh or to be around someone in a good mood. He wasn't supposed to feel hopeless and sad. He was supposed to be jovial and making jokes and making people feel better. So why was he laying here feeling so terrible? Why did it seem like he was such a failure that people just put up with? Why was he even here?

Robin had to lead the team and that in itself was stressful. Cyborg was partly made from metal and computer parts, meaning he had plenty on his mind keeping everything working. Starfire was an alien who was a prisoner of war that was now trying to live on Earth, so her time would be spent figuring out the normal stuff, she wouldn't want to be bothered by this new thing she didn't understand.

Raven was the only one who knew he felt like this at times, mostly because he couldn't hide emotions from her. He didn't really understand how her empathic abilities worked, but he did understand that it made it so she always knew what emotions he felt. It was kind of nice that she did, all things considered. It meant he didn't have to try and pretend to be happy around her, nor did he have to explain himself to her. She just already knew.

It meant there was someone there he could turn to that wouldn't judge him. Everyone knew that Raven went through a lot and had to take time to herself a lot to deal with it sometimes, that just meant she understood why he would do the same. She wouldn't judge him for feeling like this, and say that he should be just happy to be alive and doing what he was. She was his person. The only one who saw him for who he really was.

Normally she let him stay alone when he was just mildly sad after a discussion they had when she first confronted him for his emotions being so extreme, but days like this, days when it was really bad, she would come check on him. Something he was always grateful for.

As if on cue, the door slid open and Raven entered the room to see the green man face down on his bed. His head raised, to confirm it was who he thought it was, and then rested on its side as she made her way across and sat next to him on the bed.

No words were exchanged as his position shifted. His head rested on her lap and now he laid on his side so their gazes were both cast in the same direction at a blank screen, his legs pulled closer to his chest. One of her gray hands moved to let her nails lightly drag over his back in a way she knew he found relaxing and they just sat like that for a few minutes in silence. God, he loved it when she came in to visit him like this. She always had the strangest ability to make things seem more okay. More calm. Less empty and painful and more hopeful. Not what one would expect from Raven, the one person on the team considered heartless and cruel. Just her presence and knowing she was there helped him so much more than he usually expected it would. He knew she wasn't really one for hugs or physical contact, but she was always willing to hold him and be there for him.

"I'm sorry it's so bad today," he murmured, assuming the stronger his emotions were, the stronger she could feel them. Was that how it worked?

"Beast Boy have I ever told you how much I adore you?"

A slow shake of his head was given in reply. Raven didn't ever talk about that kind of stuff. Furthermore, he wasn't someone she would adore. Raven and him were so different. What would she possibly like about him? It was true they spent a lot of time together and she always seemed to enjoy his company, but it wasn't as if he was any sort of amazing person.

"You have such a gentle soul," she spoke in a quieter voice. Her tone was different. More sincere than normal. "That's rather rare to see nowadays. I know you put on that front so people don't worry about you, but it's okay to be sad. Even if you don't want to tell me why, I'll be here for you. Okay? We're in this together."

That seemed to be a breaking point as tears began to well up in his eyes. Sitting up, his arms wrapped around her and his face buried into her shoulder as he let himself cry. Raven only returned the embrace, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head and then letting her lips remain there. There they sat, for what felt like a long time (but was really only about 10 minutes) until Beast Boy was able to finally raise his head.

Here he had just cried his eyes out, tear stains now soaked in the shoulder of Raven's leotard, but she didn't seem to care, just giving a slight smile to the green haired man. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his, letting her eyes close as their noses rubbed lightly together.

"I love you. You having a day where you emotionally feel like shit won't change that. I promise."

And just like that, he was already feeling better. Not amazing, but less sad. Less unsure of his place in the world. Life was confusing, but he didn't have to figure it all out alone. He didn't have to be alone. He was allowed to express what most would consider _weakness _without a hint of judgement from the half demon. Just her care and love.

"Rae, will you.. will you stay in here tonight? I don't -" he began, but was cut off by her immediate reply.

"Of course, I'll stay in here tonight, Beast Boy. I'll stay as long as you need me."

* * *

A/N: Slightly longer. I'm a little happier with this one than the last one. Not a lot, but a little. I know I had mentioned trying for an update every other Sunday, but now that fall semester has started, I don't see that happening between work and school and having so many deadlines for everything, so I'm just gonna shoot for _approximately _every other week and rid myself of that stress of having yet another deadline for things.

If you want to read a fantastic RobStar fic, hit up Supernova. Iris (get rid of the space between the "." and the "I" when searching her up, the site likes to omit her username if I put it altogether for some reason), she's got a bomb af fic going with the same song prompts, and much more interesting takes on them.


	5. Toothpaste Kisses

The song for this chapter is _Toothpaste Kisses _by The Maccabees

* * *

"I've got the blankets and pillows from the bedroom," the pale female said as she dropped the armful of items into a pile on the ground between the two of them.

"I got the ones from the closet, the ones we never unpacked because we had nowhere else to put them, and the sheets," the green man said as his own armful of items was added to Raven's pile.

"All we have left are the couch cushions then, right?"

A nod was given and suddenly the couch cushions were encased in darkness before being lifted and also being added to the growing pile between the couple.

"And you're sure we have to build this all by hand? It would be really easy to -"

"If we're doing this," the man chided with a finger reaching out to cover Raven's lips. "We're doing this together. It's not a team effort if you use your powers. Now go get the chairs."

A dramatic groan with her head tossed all the way back was Raven's reply as she dragged herself away to grab the chairs from around the table while Beast Boy set himself to work moving the body of the de-cushioned couch to the edge of the room so it would be out of the way.

They were going to make a pillow fort. For once the idea didn't come from Beast Boy, to do something out of the ordinary. It was date night, which meant one person chose what they wanted to do and that was what they were going to do. Beast Boy had decided on a simple movie marathon in order to save the introverted Raven from too many days in a row of facing the public, but Raven had upped the idea into suggesting they were make a pillow fort to have the movie marathon in. It had just been a jest when she said it, referring to his stories of how he used to build pillow forts with his family and with the Doom Patrol, but Beast Boy had taken it literally and so here they were.

Nearly all the blankets and pillows and anything else that could be classified as comfy and soft were strewn on the floor. Chairs were taken and positioned so they could be used to hold a bedsheet that would be the roof - tied to the chairs for extra stability, then more sheets draped over chairs in order to hide any draft of cold air that might try to make its way into their cozy fortress of solitude.

The floor of the fort was then meticulously covered in a layer of the couch cushions, blankets, and pillows in order to make sure it was soft, as well as a row of pillows against the wall the fort was being built against so they could lean on it. Piles of blankets were still readily available to be used inside as well, such a large amount that Raven had to pause the construction a couple different times in order to consider her life's choices that led to them having such a surplus of blankets.

Two lamps were included, near outlets to provide some type of lighting so they could actually navigate without hitting one of the chairs holding their roof up and possibly ruining their whole creation. The pièce de résistance of the evening was the Chinese takeout, drinks and various desserts that Beast Boy had obtained for them to eat throughout, effectively making it so they wouldn't have to leave the fort except to use the bathroom . As an afterthought upon realizing they had build it in the wrong direction to use the TV for their movies, a laptop was brought in.

In total it took surprisingly a lot less time to build than Raven had thought it would. Within 45 minutes they were inside the fort, snuggled up together, covered in blankets, eating Chinese food, and starting their first movie.

"I can't believe you just wanted to stay in and not go do anything." Raven noted as she clumsily tried to pick up chow mein noodles from the container with a pair of chopsticks.

"I just wanted to spend time with just you. Is that so terrible?"

"Not at all," she replied as she stopped her attempts to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I love it."

"Yeah, well I love _you_," he teasingly countered before nuzzling his nose on the side of her face, resulting in a blush and undeniable small smile.

Ever since the two of them had started living together, Raven always seemed a lot less tense. Being more exposed to his goofiness brought out a sort of appreciation for his lame jokes and genuine efforts to bring a smile to her face. She would never give up her love for dark colors, books, and gloominess but Beast Boy had shown her that there was more to life than just those things.

She could simultaneously like horror movies and those dumb romance movies that always made him cry. She could be a serious person with a resting bitch face, but also enjoy it when Starfire urged her to join her for a lame pop cardio dance class just for fun. And it was.

There was a newfound appreciation for life and emotion in general since they started living together in fact. As opposed to her upbringing where she was always taught to conceal her emotions so her powers didn't lose control, he was so unafraid to show his emotions. Sadness, anger, love. It was all there and he didn't care who knew it. Raven was always able to tell what Beast Boy was feeling. It was a trait she admired. After so long of constant emotional suppression, expression felt like a foreign thing and watching him do it so effortlessly was like watching a street performer do tricks one could only dream of replicating.

That wasn't to say Raven never showed she cared though. It just tended to come more from small acts of kindness. Something as simple as her cooking tofu for him even though she fully planned to eat meat made him melt. When she would go out of her way to pick up a snack or treat he enjoyed. When she would listen to him talk and fully interacted with him even though it pertained to something he knew she had no interest in. Whenever she tried something new with him, just because he asked her to. Beast Boy often encouraged her to still verbally express what she felt as he knew it was something she wanted to work on, and was never short with her when it came to it, but he also just appreciated her showing it in the ways she could.

When the movie first began, Beast Boy and Raven were sitting up, cuddled together with their backs against the wall covered in pillows. As the movie went on though, they sunk closer and closer to the ground until it ended up that Beast Boy was just laying down, and Raven had her head on his chest. Before long the credits rolled down the screen, marking the films slow even breathing of the man she was laying on indicated that Beast Boy must have fallen asleep, confirmed by Raven raising her head slightly and seeing his eyes closed and head fallen slightly to one side. Either the movie was boring, or the fort was too comfy for Raven's sleep deprived lover to resist.

Reaching out, Raven carefully closed the lid of the laptop before fully sitting up with a stretch and giving a yawn. The plan _was _ to watch a bunch of movies back to back then sleep in come morning, but it seemed that would be a goal to accomplish some other time when Beast Boy could stay awake.

Leaning down, a gentle kiss was put on one of the sleeping man's cheeks, then the other, then she paused when their lips were a few inches apart. The plan was to give him a quick kiss on the lips, but that would likely wake him up. Did she really need to wake him up? Tomorrow was Saturday, there was no plans until lunch at 2pm with the other Titans. Nothing they needed to do in the morning besides now, clean up the pillow fort.

"Well if you won't do it," a slightly hoarse voice whispered in a teasing tone, indication that Beast Boy was now awake. "I will." One green eye was open with a playful grin on the mouth of the male before an arm swung around and pulled the woman the rest of the distance between them until he was able to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was somewhat brief, but still long enough to make Raven blush when they pulled apart.

"You were sleeping," she tried to defend as she sat back so she wasn't hunched over the man anymore. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"I wasn't sleeping." Mock offense dripped off his words with a fake scoff.

"You definitely were."

"I was _blinking,_" he countered.

"Oh yeah, what happened in the movie?" Her arms crossed over her chest with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"The uh... the guy did the thing."

"What thing?"

"The important thing. You know, the _thing_. Maybe _you're _the one who was asleep if you don't know what the thing is." A teasing wink was given before he moved himself into a sitting position beside her and opened the laptop back up. "Anyway, we decided on a movie marathon. One movie doesn't make a marathon."

"It was supposed to be a movie marathon that we were _both _watching. You seemed to be missing a lot during your _long blink_." The last two words were accompanied with air quotes.

"I was totally awake," he said quickly, resulting in a noiseless chuckle from the pale woman. Leaning over Beast Boy put a quick kiss on Raven's cheek before opening his arms in an offer toward her. Crawling closer, Raven settled in his arms before reaching out and pressing play on the laptop for the next movie in their plans.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you, too, Beast Boy."

* * *

A/N: Really my biggest mistake was telling you guys my deadline. It seems anytime I do that I suddenly can't stick to it due to life getting in the way. The semester started right after I mentioned my timeline and that semester was such hell that I couldn't get myself to write come winter break before Spring semester started and now we're in the midst of spring semester and I've found free time here and there that I could write. Technically this was pretty much ready by Valentine's day, but editing it and uploading it felt like too much work with everything else I had going on, so better late than never.

I realize it's a bit short, sorry about that. This song was my choice, so the next one will be chosen by Supernova. Iris (no space in her username, it just tends to remove it from my document if I don't put the space). I'm hoping we'll continue this and upload somewhat consistently again! I do want to get back into being creative and writing, and that comes from practice which was the whole point of this entire fic.

If you feel like, go ahead and revisit the chapter "Fuck it" for some additional stuff to the ending. I felt like it needed more after I reread it, so I added some more stuff that made me happy.

If you've got any BBRae settings/plot ideas you'd like to see my take on, leave it in the comments! I struggle to come up with plots even with song prompts, so I will gladly take suggestions :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Take On Me

The song for this chapter is _Take On Me _by Aha, but the MTV unplugged one if you look it up on YouTube

* * *

Raven wasn't much of a dancer, but she didn't have to be with Beast Boy. While he too wasn't a phenomenal dancer, he knew more than she did by a long shot. Dancing was just for fun when they did it. And usually done securely in the privacy of a room with the curtains drawn so no one could see what they considered _dancing_.

It wasn't as if they were extremely horrendous. It was just that it was for fun so they never heeded any attention to making it look good. There was two types of dancing they did. The first was the truly fun one. Music was turned on, and they would just move. Dance around, no matter how silly and without judging one another. It got out stress and sadness and could often be used as a celebration when something happened. A form of emotional expression without having to be too expressive in the ways Raven struggled.

The other type of dance was usually slower. A tight embrace with a slight sway. It was definitely more of a _stand-and-sway_ than it was a dance truthfully, but if it was good enough for high schoolers on TV to call slow dancing, why couldn't it be good enough for them? This was done in all situations as well, though was often used as a calm down. This one was Raven's favorite.

No matter what music was playing, their 'slow dancing' was able to be had. If there wasn't any music, one or the other would hum a simple tune in order for them to sway to. A favorite was the slow and sweet acoustic cover of _Take on Me _by Aha. Simple to hum and easy to recognize. This form of dance could be done nearly anywhere, as it didn't involve random flailing of body parts in unorthodox ways and therefore wasn't nearly as embarrassing to do in front of other people. The feeling of the embrace felt so safe and so warm that Raven learned to not be embarrassed of the display of affection, whether in private or in public.

Which is why it wasn't embarrassing at their wedding.

Raven had been against it for so long, insisting that because she wasn't really human there was no point in conforming to a human tradition like getting married. Why did she need human traditions to prove she loved him? Having been raised to suppress emotion, it was never discussed in her home dimension what she should do if she ever fell in love. Growing up with monks who wanted to feel no emotion, she understandably was never exposed to the reasons why someone would get married there. In fact, she didn't even know what a wedding in Azarath was like except for her mother running away when she was to be wed to her father.

Not being one to so easily give up though, Beast Boy continually brought up the topic. It wasn't as if it ever bothered her. She never got annoyed by the question, "will you marry me?". In fact it was flattering. On Earth a wedding was a bonding ceremony and a promise of sorts to love one another. But a promise could be made in any sort of way, so why was a whole ceremony necessary?

Beast Boy asked nearly everyday for a year. Sometimes audibly with just the basic question or as a jest in reply to something she said. Sometimes it was silently as a note around their home. The only reason he did so was because he knew it didn't bother her. Everyday she would say, "Ask again later," like a cryptic eight ball, or talk about how it was a silly ceremony and she wasn't even from there. Until the last time he asked.

The couple was slow dancing as they often did. Rather than humming, they had _Take on Me _playing in the background as they were wrapped in each other's arms doing their silly little ritual that always drastically improved both of their days, no matter if it was good or bad. Raven's head was on Beast Boy's chest as they swayed, and his chin was resting on her head.

"Raven, will you marry me?"

"You've been asking that for a while. Why is getting married so important to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the reason for us getting married? I'm definitely more demon than human and I'm pretty sure demons don't really get married to people they love."

"They also don't care about their friends or _fall _in love, so I think in that respect, you're much more human than you are demon."

"But I still don't understand why you would want to get married. We already have a good relationship."

Shifting a bit, Beast Boy removed his chin from her head, causing Raven to straighten up so she could look at him. Their swaying stopped, and Beast Boy cupped Raven's face in his hands.

"Because I love you more than anything in this world and I want to show that to the people in our lives. I want to commit to you and only you. Being married would mean we're together forever and I want that, and I think you do, too. The thought of _loving _you forever makes me extremely happy, and I know we can do that without being married, but it makes it more official. Plus, saying 'my wife' is a lot faster and nicer sounding than 'my girlfriend'. We would have been heroes without the title and without being part of the Teen Titans, but it was sure nice to have that, just like it would be nice to have this."

"Humans break the bonds of marriage all the time. It's not really as sacred of commitment to them as you make it out to be."

"Then it's a good thing neither of us are really human," he jested with a playful grin and poke to her side before returning his arms to wrap around her waist and resuming the swaying. "So we wouldn't have to treat it the same way they do."

In the back of her mind it was a struggle of whether or not it was really a good idea. It was just a dumb ceremony that wouldn't impact their lives except for the planning and the money They had been together for a fairly long time, she loved him quite a bit, and it was important to him. He was always so patient with her and her wants and needs. He almost never got angry and hardly asked for much.

"Ask me again."

"Don't force yourself to just -"

"Ask. Me. Again."

The dancing stopped so the green man could once more look at the half demon woman who made his heart skip a beat. "Raven, will you marry me?"

"Yes. I would love to marry you, Beast Boy."

The dance was no different at the wedding. Some couples choreograph fun dances for the sake of those in attendance, but not them. Not for their first at least. When the gentle melody of piano and guitar came on, and the familiar lyrics of _We're talking away, I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway _rang through the venue, the couple fell to their familiar pattern of holding each other and just living in the moment. There would be other choreographed numbers because Beast Boy really wanted there to be, but for this one, their first dance, it was just this. Standing, swaying, and holding each other.

Raven wasn't much of a dancer, but she didn't have to be with Beast Boy

* * *

A/N: A kinda short one. Just wanted something to do while we're all in quarantine due to this COVID-19 madness. I chose this song. It's always felt like a cute wedding song to me since it was in Deadpool 2 so here we go. If you've got any that you think would work well, let me know in the comments ^_^ I'd love to hear suggestions. Or even if you want me to expand on an idea in one of these. Maybe I'll give the oneshot chapter concept another chapter or two if someone likes it. Hopefully everyone is doing well and staying safe!


End file.
